Queen Mirage.
Queen Mirage is the cunning and deceiving Queen of Sand, while she appears in no fanfiction (yet), she is in the RolePlay 'the Queens' Challenge'. Appearence Mirage has pale gold scales rippled with a slight variation of the shade. Her underscales are a pale yellow that resembles...sand. On her chest, shoulder and the base of her tail are small scars from past events of someone attempting to murder her. Her eyes are a glinting black, deeper than the sky at midnight. Her teeth are white and sharp, almost stainless. On her ear is a small nick, no one knows where it came from, she was born with it. Her ridge is almost perfect, save for a slight tear near the front. The ridge is the colour of honey and it is as smove as it too. Mirage is almost always wearing silver jewelry, especially on a special occasion. These pieces of jewelry are delicate and dainty, giving her an almost innocent appearence, when she is anything but innocent. Personality Mirage was once different. She was once a nice queen, a good queen, a fair queen. While she may have not been an amazing ruler, she was likeable. She was also quite...distant. She was in her own world most the time, 'off with the fairies'. Being a disorganised mess, she was often running late to meetings, some of them were important or about war. This drove SandWing citizens to send the assassins. Mirage changed after this experience, she faced death afterall. She adopted a new personality to make sure it never happens again. She is now a a smart, calculating and, above all, cunning queen. She uses her brain before she acts now, becoming a better queen, but also becoming a worse dragon. Mirage is malicious and deceitful, she will do anything to get her way. She manipulates in every way. She's power hungry and wants to rule the whole of Pyrrhia, she's definitely not afraid of the throne like she once was. Her punishments are beyond strict, they're vicious. She believes in torture and execution, even for petty crimes. A small glimmer of the old Mirage remains, but it's buried under evil. Only once in a blue moon will she ever have a milimetre of empathy. Biography Queen Mirage was born in 4022, almost one thousand years before the War of SandWing Succesion. She was a normal dragonet, or at least as normal as a princess could be. All the staff and servants that worked for the royal family were relieved that young Mirage had an older sister who could take the throne, as Mirage was not fit to be queen. The young princess was quite unintelligent, her grades were low and her memory was foggy, she had missed quite a few important events because of her tendancy to sleep all day or help the royal gardener with the flower garden. Nonetheless, Mirage was a sweet, generous princess and many dragons who had met her were charmed by her carefree nature, though her family thought of her as a bit of a disappointment. At the age of seven, Mirage's sister challenged her mother for the throne. Her sister, being only twelve, was quickly defeated. That was the moment Mirage became the only heir to the SandWing throne. Her mother was too old to have more dragonets, leaving Mirage with the weight of the kingdom upon her. Mirage had no ambition to take the throne whatsoever, she didn't desire power, neither did she want politics. She protested to her mother with no effect. No one wanted her as Queen, but there was no choice. A few years later Mirage's mother became gravely ill. Mirage panicked, she was scared to have the responsibility of the SandWings, she didn't want to destroy her tribe. She decided to run away. She didn't care if it was seen as selfish, from her perspective it was the opposite. Her escape was to a small farm run by a small family of peasants. The peasants were kindly, they understood why Mirage wanted to escape and took her in. They helped disguise the princess and hid her from the guards that were looking for her. After a while, Mirage fell for the peasent's eldest son, Bug. Yet tragedy struck, a few months after the guards found her. They arrested the family and took Mirage to her mother, who was inches away from death. Mirage's mother died later that day. The family that took Mirage in were executed not long after that, it broke Mirage. She was never the same after that. She forced herself to never romantically love again, she couldn't handle anymore heartbreak, not after wnat happened to Bug. Mirage, now Queen Mirage, ruled her kingdom rather messily. Meetings with her were a pain, she'd never be on time. She was still a kind and likable dragon but was not in anyway a good queen. She married a noble named Burrow, she didn't feel any love for Burrow, in fact she didn't even like Burrow. All Burrow liked was war. Mirage still had to have a dragonet with him so she'd have an heir. She had a single egg which hatched a small female, she named her dragonet Savannah. She loved Savannah, the little princess mirrored Mirage's generosity but she was extremely intelligent unlike Mirage. Not long after having Savannah, the assassins began. The first assasination attempt occured during a tactics meeting, the knife barely missed her. The second came whist she was in the garden, the only reason the blade didn't penetrate her heart was because a loyal guard had noticed a shifty looking dragon and thrusted herself in the way, sacrificing her life. The third assassin that went after Mirage leapt was none other than Burrow. He leapt out at his wife while she was going to bed, stabbing her in the back. She somehow managed to rip the dagger from her back and plunged it into Burrow's throat, killing him. Mirage had never killed before. She passed out and woke up to find herself in a healer's care. To her surprise a dragon burst through the door, knocked the healer aside and tried to kill her. Mirage defended herself with all her might, causing the murderer to miss her heart and instead peirce her arm. Mirage was dazed with medication and pain killers so she didn't really feel it, so she pulled herself out of bed and knocked the stranger to the floor. Only then did she realise the assassin was a dragonet, barely five years old. She was about to give the dragonet mercy, forgetting they wanted to kill her. The dragonet stabbed her with his tail barb, and procceded to grab a sharp medical tool, preparing to kill Mirage. She regained herself and managed to knock the tool out of the dragonet's grasp. Full of regret and sorrow, Mirage smashed the assassin's head against the wall, craking his skull. She knew he was dead. After that, Mirage's heart turned cold. Killing those two dragons had awoken her senses, she became a better queen, but a meaner dragon. She was no longer kind, she shut her heart off completely. Her daughter started to hate her, but she didn't care. The assassins stopped coming, obviously now satisfied with their now cold queen. Many years later, a letter came to her. It invited her to a competition, a competition to see what queen was best. She accepted. She made an alliance with Queen Swampmarsh, after they both tried to kill each other. The first trial came, a race. She then met a tribrid who had volunteered for the other team due to uneven numbers. His name was Sunset Night, also known as Set. To her surprise, she felt an emotion she hadn't felt for a long time, love. Set was a clueless, kind of flirtatious dragon, she didn't know why she could even stand his presence. She ended up loosing the race due to the fact the other team had a SkyWing and a dragon with SkyWing ancestry. The next trial was an escape room, she easily found an exit and her team (made of dragon's from the other aliance) met the the other team in a strange cave full of skeletons and gems. One of the queens was killed by another and Mirage could have sworn she saw a spirit rise from the body. In the chaos of the death, Mirage accidentally touched a gem with her talon. She then realised what they were, the Cursed Jewels of Pyrrhia. The SandWing royal bloodline was deemed unpure, meaning at some point a commoner became queen. Because of this, Mirage was unable to touch one without facing death. After the agony of the curse placed on the jewel, Mirage died. Relationships Wip Trivia * I might write a fanfiction about Queen Mirage. * Set reminded her of Bug. * There was still a shimmer of good inside her, tucked away from the world. * She had a pet snake. * She wore silver jewelry because it reminded her of Bug's strange grey eyes. * She cried herself to sleep for weeks after Bug and his family were executed, she blamed herself. Gallery FR MIRAGE.png|FR Mirage by Sby! Tysm! Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)